


After the Match

by AnimeNoBasket1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Bottom Kise Ryouta, Boys Kissing, Established Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, OTP Feels, Romance, Seme Aomine, Smut, Top Aomine Daiki, Uke Kise, Yaoi, aokise - Freeform, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeNoBasket1/pseuds/AnimeNoBasket1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love AoKise to death and decided to write a fanfic about my two babies!</p><p>After Kaijo lost against Touou, Aomine decides to go to the locker rooms of Kise's team. There he finds Kise and both of them finally show each other their true feelings, as well as their desires. They also reminisce a bit about their past and see how they came to be where they're now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aomine kept one hand firmly fisted in Kise's hair and used the other to fumble with his own belt buckle, his desire making him a bit clumsy.  
Hands that had been trying to push Aomine away a few moments ago, were now trying to remove his jacket desperately. Aomine let out a throaty and very sexy chuckle at Kise's eagerness.  
When Aomine slid off his necktie to hold it between his teeth, Kise gave him a confused and -Aomine wouldn't say this thought out loud to anyone- cute look.

Aomine gently pried off the model's hands from his shirt and placed them behind Kise's back. With one firm hand he clasped Kise's wrists at the small of his back, with the other one he removed the necktie from his mouth.

Aomine briefly broke their contact, leaning back and staring at the model's beauty infront of him.  
Kise's cheeks were flushed, his lips damp and kiss-swollen, and his amber eyes unfocused and hazy. Kise was the perfect uke.

Kise's hands were now tightly bound together behind his back and Aomine guided him to one of the locker room's benches.  
He pushed Kise, so he fell onto the bench, and immediately Aomine was straddling Kise's legs from behind.

Beginning to grope his ass, Aomine unconsciously licked his lips in anticipation of what he wanted to do to and with the model.  
Feeling Kise grow impatient, Aomine leaned forward to whisper in his ear: “What would you like me to do to you?”. He then began lightly nibbling on Kise's earlobe while his hands wandered Kise's body, making him squirm underneath Aomine.  
A shaky “A-Aominecchi” was the only thing coming from Kise's rosy lips and Aomine felt the last piece of his patience snap.

He began slowly stripping himself and then Kise, except for his torso because of Kise's bound hands.  
While peppering Kise's back, arms and neck with kisses, Aomine thought about how his feelings for Kise changed with the time.

_When they first met, Aomine found Kise to be quite the annoying one._  
_Regardless he still found himself playing one-on-one's against the blonde and noticed how fun it was to spend time with him. Kise was a challenge, determined and he loved basketball as much as Aomine._

_At the time Aomine distanced himself from playing with the GOM, he also distanced himself more and more from Kise. No matter how much Kise tried to confront Aomine, he kept being unsuccessful._  
_When the GOM separated and went to different schools, Aomine and Kise acted like nothing ever happened before; not their first meeting when Aomine threw a ball at the blonde's head, nor all the one-on-one's and Kise's constant begging for more matches._

_Even though Aomine never showed any interest in Kise when they met again, he couldn't help noticing the small changes of the model: Kise was a tad bit taller than before and his character didn't change much but what Aomine instantly noticed was the blonde's beauty which stunned him more than when they were still at Teiko. Aomine always thought of Kise as beautiful, especially for a boy, but he was gorgeous now! Plump and pink lips, bright blonde hair which seemed to glow and Kise was all-in-all pretty slender which Aomine found quite attractive. Kise was not weak though! Quite the opposite; he had more muscles and for a short moment Aomine had the urge to play one-on-one against the blonde._

_Of course Aomine would seem unfazed and uninterested to everyone around him and went on keeping his distance from everyone._

_On the day of Touou's match against Kaijo, Kise was the one losing and being comforted by his teammates._  
_It wasn't Aomine helping Kise up when he couldn't stand. It wasn't Aomine comforting Kise, so_   **how** _did the two of them end up kissing each other in the empty locker rooms?_

Kise always knew he liked Aomine; he also knew Aomine liked gravure magazines and busty erotic models, so there was no chance Aomine would look at Kise who wasn't even female, in a way other than a teammate. Kise would've been happy being considered a friend to the dark-skinned boy, so he always tried to ignore the throbbing in his chest whenever he saw Aomine.

_After the match, Kise was the only one left. Kasamatsu actually wanted to stay with him and bring him home but Kise being stubborn, refused his help and was now changing into clean clothes._  
_Being deep in thought Kise didn't hear the person stepping through the door, walking in his direction and stopping before Kise whose back still had been turned away from the intruder._

_“Hey”, Kise jumped back a little and turned to where the voice came from, giving Aomine a confused look. Even though it was just a small moment, Aomine could see the hurt in Kise's eyes and something inside of Aomine told him not to talk about the previous match between the two of them._  
_“What are you doing here, Aominecchi? Stalking me?”, Kise asked jokingly._

_“Why would I stalk you, idiot?”, was Aomine's smug reply._  
_“Because I'm cute and you can't help but be attracted to my charming self?”, Kise said chuckling at his own response but he furiously started blushing and spluttering a bit at what Aomine said next: “You bet. Who wouldn't be attracted to you, dumbass?”._


	2. Chapter 2

"A little impatient, aren't we?“. Aomine smirked as he bent down to nibble on Kise's earlobe and kiss a trail down his neck, shoulders and back. Kise's voice hitched in his throat when nimble fingers reached out to pinch both his nipples. Aomine then began rolling and twisting the hardening nubs harder which tore a delicious and loud moan from the beauty underneath him.

Said boy began furiously blushing now, the sensations on his nipples and Aomine towering above him making him arch his back, pressing his ass unconciously back against the blue-haired boy. When Kise's backside came into contact with Aomine's ever hardening groin, both boys let out wanton moans. Aomine's hands wandered down to the other boys' hips and ass, grabbing onto them firmly and pressing his now fully hard length against the round yet muscled ass. To the bluenette's surprise he felt that ass shyly grinding back against himself for some kind of friction, however the taller boy was quick in stilling Kise's hips and distancing his aching hard-on from the delicious friction.

Leaning forward again, caressing over the model's chest and abdomen and finally cupping his neglected erection, Aomine whispered in his deepest and most sensual voice, "Tell me you want this".

Receiving a whine and uncoherent muttering from the blonde underneath him, Aomine squeezed the now full-hard member in his palm, giving it one long stroke. "Ah, Aominecchi!", thrusting against his palm, Kise didn't want to give the blue-haired boy the satisfaction of hearing Kise beg. But before any of them could make a further move, a thought occured to Kise.

"Hold on", Kise said in a shaky voice.

"What?", Aomine sighed.

"What if someone comes in?" Glancing at the door and shrugging, Aomine didn't give an answer. Instead, Kise was surprised to feel something against his entrance. Realizing it to be a finger, the blonde sucked in a sharp breath when he felt it enter his ass and he unconciously clenched down on the intruder. Probing and moving his finger in a circular motion, Aomine tried relaxing the model by giving slow strokes to his erection. After a while of feeling Kise's hole becoming softer, the bluenette put a second finger in and scissored them, coaxing moans and whimpers from the blonde's lips which turned on Aomine on like all hell.

"A-Aominecchi, put it in already!", Kise couldn't help sounding a bit frustrated.

"Eager, aren't we? Don't worry, I'm almost at my limit too", Aomine gave one of his trademark smirks, although the other boy wasn't able to see it because he was still lying on his front, ass in the air and eyes closed. "But there's something I need to do first". With that, Aomine leaned forward to embrace and nuzzle Kise from behind, whispering something low and soft into his ear. Before the model could blush or retort anything, he felt the blunt head of Aomine's length brush against his entrance and he couldn't stop grinding his hips backwards in lewd invitation. Aomine, needing no further encouragement, rammed forward sharply. Giving the gasping model time to adjust, the other boy couldn't help but stare at their connection; how Kise's back bent beautifully and the hole which engulfed his throbbing member. Kise felt Aomine's hips pressed right up against his thighs, making him feel _so full, so complete_ and his thoughts were interrupted as the bluenette started to move, thrusting in and out rhythmically.

Paralyzed with pain for a while, Kise began feeling good after several thrusts against his prostate. Recovering to thrust back eagerly to meet Aomine's movements, he felt the bluenette's cock burying itself deeper with every thrust. A whine escaped the blonde boy when Aomine hit his prostate more often, encouraging him to go faster. "There, there!", Kise was a moaning mess now, arousing the other boy so much he couldn't help letting out a few deep moans himself. The blue-haired boy couldn't think straight because of the suffocating tightness of the other's hot body and the sweet moans, so it was no wonder some kind of primal urge took over his body as he rammed himself repeatedly inside the blonde beauty and set a fast, unforgiving rhythm.

Sweat trailed down both of their bodies, the only sounds in the empty room being their breathing, the slapping of skin on skin an Kise's ever growing moans indicating he was close to coming. Reaching around to touch Kise's erection, Aomine could only groan at the sounds coming out of the model and how he clenched around him almost painfully as he finally reached his orgasm with a loud and long moan.

Hips snapping forward eratically as he fucked Kise through his orgasm and into his own, Aomine came with a loud groan before slowing down and stilling their movements completely. Sliding out of the delicious heat, Aomine watched his cum running down the other's thighs, making him feel kind of proud for being the one to make the popular and loved-by-everyone model feel and look like this. He then undid the restraints on his wrists to help him up from the bench and clean them both with one of the blonde's dirty shirts. After getting himself dressed and making his way towards the door, hand on the handle, Aomine was stopped by Kise asking, "Where are you going, Aominecchi?".

"Home. Where else would I go?", was the answer Kise got, making him get angry.

"Are you saying you only came here to fuck me and fuck with my feelings and then leave me here?! So that means you didn't mean what you said to me before you ... e-entered me?". Slamming his hand against a locker, Kise couldn't help feeling furious and sad because of the big idiot infront of him.

"You idiot! I-I meant it, okay? Just leave me alone for today or else I can't guarantee to hold myself back being near you after we just did it and hearing you make such noises". Aomine nervously rubbed his neck and was about to sprint out of the room after saying something so embarrassing but was stopped by another question, "Noises? What noises?".

"What do you think, idiot? Of course you moaning like that because of me. Try to read between the lines, Kise".

"So you're saying you liked it so much you'd fuck me again now if we stayed together? Ne, Aominecchi?". Kise's voice had a teasing tint to it now and Aomine knew he had to leave as fast as possible if he didn't want to get embarrassed more than he already was. Opening the door, he said, "Anything you want to say before I'm gone? And don't say 'Stay' because I swear I wouldn't be able to hold back...".

"Just one small thing. I haven't got the chance to answer you before, have I? Because I like you too. Always had and probably always will, Aominecchi". That was the last thing the bluenette expected the model to say and he couldn't help blushing slighty, even though it was hard to see, and muttered something like "Idiot!" under his breath before bolting out the door fast while trying to distract himself from the cute -yes, he thought it to be _very cute_ \- confession.

If someone was to walk past the blonde guy walking by, they'd hear soft humming accompanied by a slight jump in his steps he took to get home. Even after getting home, taking a long shower and eating dinner with his family, Kise couldn't help feeling happy about the day. He lost a big and important match but in exchange he got to know how a certain blue-haired boy felt about him.

**_"I think I kind of really like you, Kise"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this and I really hope it turned out okay! Other fanfics of different animes will definitely come, so stay tuned haha ;)


End file.
